A Valentine's Moment With Tyki and Allen
by yuikshiro
Summary: Lavi and Allen where sent on a mission and not just on anyday, It was on Feb 14. So what happens when a Noah see the silver haired boy on this day?  Read to find out more!  Poker Pair  Shounen Ai  Oneshot


Disclaimer:

I don't own or never will own DGM I would like to say all rights go to the respectable Kat-sama who created the manga for fans to write Yaoi! Thank you very much

Description:

Allen and Lavi were sent off on a mission, they spilt up to look for clues. The day is also Feb. 14 were lovers meet. What happen when saving a child life helps Allen find love with one of the Noah!

* * *

Cliche Valentine Moment With Tyki and Allen

* * *

"Allen, Lavi I need you, guys to go on a mission to Italy." Komui said in a dull voice at one another then looked at the older Lee. " What's going on there Komui-san." Allen said politely. The man then started looking for papers on his messes desk.

" There been intended around there, lately and the Church was called to investigated." he said handing both of them papers. Looking at them they both got up bowed and went to the underground channels.

"Oh man where going to Italy I can't wait~" the red head said happily. The other sighed , this was going be along trip. "Master Walker, Master Lavi we are all prepared to go." a finder said getting into the boat with a row.

"Okay Thanks." Allen replied , Lavi shook his head to a yes and they got in the boat. "Allen-chan you do know what today is right?" The red got the silver boy into a hug. The boy sighed "Umm it the 14 of February?"

The red head sighed. "Yes that's true, but what's the meaning of this day Allen ?" The silver head boy blinked and blinked well the other waited for a reply. "It's were people get chocolate from other people?"

" Allen, Allen," The red head shook his head. "It's were people declare their love for each other! He said bouncing up in down. Allen sighed again, this was going be a long day. "Master Walker, Master Lavi, were almost there." The finder said in a dull voice.

"Huh? O-okay then" Allen replied looking at the this the red head sighed. How was he ever going explain, Love to the moyashi! He wanted to see the blush on the cute boys face, but it seems that the boy will never think of love that way.

After that exchange them took off for the train station. Getting seated the boys had an awkward silence. The red head getting feed up with it. "Allen-chan can I draw on your face~?" he asked holding up a marker.

The younger boy just looked at him blinked and went back starring out the window. Lavi pouted, he didn't like it when Allen ignored him. He pouted till ,the finder came in to tell them that they where there.

They were lead by the finder to the hotels were the checked in. After everything was settled the boys thought it was a good idea to spilt up and search for the Innocents. Allen went in the west, Lavi search the east and the finder would investigate around the hotel.

So they all spilt. The silver haired boy put his hood up and went in the east direction. Looking side to side, nothing seem odd or weird in that part of town. That was till a little kid jumped out on the streets.

The silver haired boy rushed over to save the little child. Grabbing him just in time, but barely. Getting out of the streets the young silver headed boy put the boy on the sidewalk. The little boy stood there speechless.

"Are you all right Lil one?" The silver headed boy said looking at the boy making sure he didn't get hit or hurt. "A-a Yes, I'm okay mister!" the little boy jumps and hugs him. "Thanks a lot mister" the boy grinned showing some missing teeth.

"Okay well go play a long with your friends out of the streets" he said giving the boy a smile. "Yes I will thanks!" the boy ran off to some children waving. Allen smiled and waved back." Ah shounen you look well with kids." A sexy voice said.

The boy turned around and saw that it was Tyki standing there offering his hand to help him. He glanced at it then took it. "What are you doing here Tyki?" he questioned. The Portages man sigh " Do I need a reason to be out and helping a cute little boy?" he smirked when Allen blushed.

"Mum What whatever!" the other said standing up ,and looking the other way. "Aww your so cute shounen!" He said in his ear making the boy blush a deeper shade of red. "Stop that Tyki!" the men smirked. "Oh so you'd rather let me do this." He said grabbing the boys cute ass and lifting him up on his shoulder making people stare.

The boy went to another deep shade of red at this. "Tyki what - what are you doing!" he said pounding on the older man back. "The men just sigh and said "I want to spend the day with a Cutie." The boy blinked and stopped hitting the older man back.

"Oi you still alive or just wooed by my charm?" he said smirking. The boy pouted" No it's just .. you say something like that I am sure people would be speechless!" the man smirk grow. "Oh so you do like me! Well that settles it!"

"What" The boy asked.

"You're going on a date with me shonuen" he said sitting him down on a park bench. Allen blinked and then turned another shade of red. "Aww I'm so lucky to see this sight of you blushing it's so cute!" He said hugging the boy.

"What gotten into you Tyki?" the boy asked. The men pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Blowing a puff of smoke off the cancer stick."Oh nothing just.."he paused the boy got on the end of the bench to look at the older male.

"Just what?" he replied." Just Love" he said with a sweet smile. The boy turned red all over. "Tyk- Tyki!" he said pouting. The sweet smile never left his face. "Shounen I'll be right back~" He got up and left the boy alone.

Alone wasn't good for Allen. After a while some guy come up to the silver haired cutie. "Yo cutie why don't you come hang us?" one asked leaning down to face the young boy. "Oi maybe he's wait for somebody." Another said looking at the boy and back at his friends.

Another one spoke up "Oi then we should tell him that we're better then anything he'll ever get." he smirked then all the others started smirking to. Allen tried to ignore them, but it didn't help that much.

"Oi you fools get away from him." Someone hissed in a deep voice. Looking over Allen saw that it was the Noah of Pleasure himself , a frown formed on his beautiful face. "Oi and whats it to you." a nameless person spoke back.

The Noah smirked looking at the cute boy and back at the ugly gang. "Well he's mine so I suggest if you don't want to be killed then go away." he gave them all a death glare, that even Kanda couldn't do, and they ran.

The boy was at aw at this didn't notice the things in Tyk's hand. Which was perfected, because he quickly hid them behind his back. "Tyki that was awesome!" the boy chipper as the older male came closer.

"Really? So you don't mind that I said you were mine?" the Portages man said with a smile. The boy looked away and blush this time ten different shades of red. Looking the other way "No-no not at all to be honest."

"Oh then you wouldn't mind then if I asked you to be mine forever?" he said getting on one knee and showing the boy the flowers and chocolates he held. " Allen Walker Pleases be Mine Valentine." he said planting a kiss on the pale boy hand.

The young boy was speechless. Tyki waited for a reply, but nothing happened. Maybe the boy didn't swing that way. When he was about to gave up all hope he wet something soft on his lips. Looking down he saw that Allen was kissing him.

It was short, but it made the older male want more of the little cutie. After a while Allen put his forehead on the man's. "Tyki I really don't no what to say.." The boy paused "But, Yes if you'd be mine too?" he said cutely.

The older male smiled and laughed. "Of course my sweet shounen!" he said planting another kiss on the boy. People where starring , but both of them didn't care. They where with there true love on the day that brings anyone together.

* * *

"I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans!"- Hiei

I'm going die! Yes why you say? Because I keep writting oneshots! Anyway this story is for my new friend who like TykiAllen/poker pair~ Saissister~ Your such a nice person~ She also gave me the idea for this~! Thanks for that~

Review and you'll get ice cream! (maybe not..)


End file.
